


[podfic] i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

by queerwatson



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/pseuds/queerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: "Someone write me Crowley the bitter lesbian who only gave Eve the apple because she thought feminism should be there from day one." As such, please be warned that this story contains some fairly radical reinterpretations of Biblical stories and themes; if that sort of thing is not for you, please give this tale a pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> So I recorded a couple of fics for a friend's Christmas present, and I couldn't resist sharing this one. I love love love this fic.

**Length** : 00:12:39

 **Download link** : on mediafire, [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?kay7a7j6w9q9jdz).


End file.
